un amour imposible
by zoubi2320
Summary: C'est histoire parle d'un amour impossible entre un criminelle et un jeune homme. Amis d'enfance et même plus dans le passée qui ne se sont aperçus du gouffre qui les sépare seulement après l'irréparable vont se retrouver pour leurs dernier moment ensemble ou peut-être pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour cette fan-fiction contient du lemon. Donc si il me demande de la retirée je le ferais sur le champ. SI vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, cette lecture ne vous est pas conseillée. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe**

J'aimais cet homme avec qui j'ai vécu mon premier amour. Même si dans ces pupille je pouvais voire les enfers. Je savais qu'il n'était pas net, qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans sa tête. Mais je pense que c'est pour ça que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Son coter imprévisible fessait battre tellement mon cœur maintenant solitaire.

Mais un jour il s'est engueuler avec ces parents et il a pris un couteau. Le soir même il m'a appelait avec une voix toute tremblent et en me demandent de l'aide. C'était la premier et la dernière fois qu'il me demander de l'aide. Je me suis alors empresser d'aller chez lui et là j'ai découvert le carnage qu'il avait causé. J'étais aveugler par mes sentiment et je l'ai assisté pour faire disparaitre tout ça en fessant tout bruler. Puis je l'ai fait partir loin d'ici. Sans le savoir je venais de lâcher un fauve dans la nature, sans surveillance constante.

De puis il a disparu. Enfin j'ai entendu des rumeurs se l'on qu'on il y a un tueur en série qui se cacherai en forêt. Je sais pas si c'est lui, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il doit faire attention à lui. Quant à moi je viens de finir mes études et je pars a la capital chercher du travail. Mais aussi pour quitter ce foutus petit village perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Alors que le soleil commencé à se lever j'étais en train de dire en revoir à ma seule famille, ma tante. J'étais à la fois heureux de partir d'ici et à la fois déçus de l'abandonner. Mais vus tout ce qui s'est passée ici j'ai besoin de tourner la page. Car depuis sa disparition ils n'ont pas arrêté de me martyriser, me faire souffrir. Il m'avait laissé tranquille juste qu'à son départ car il les fessait fuir avec son regard et son sourire démonique. Du coup une fois évaporer j'ai était la cible parfaite pour leurs moqueries et leurs crise de naire à répétition.

J'ai pris la veille voiture qui appartenait à mon oncle avant son décès. Et puis j'ai pris les petites routes qui sont plus belle et plus calme. Le trajet se passée bien quand soudain un énorme bruit est sortie du capo de la voiture et elle s'est arrêter brusquement. Je la poussa avec l'aide d'un conducteur qui passée à ce moment-là. Il téléphona au dépanneur le plus proche de la est-il du partir. Alors il me laissa planter là a rien faire. Le réseau ne passait pas et il commencer à faire nuit. Je m'approchai de la voiture pour me coucher dedans, quand soudain je sentie un lourd objet s'abattre sur ma tête.

Je me dis que mon moment a moi était venus que le tueur en série a dû me voir et ces dit cool une pauvres cible sans défense, qui n'est même pas sur ces garde. Je suis à ca merci comme ça, dans les vapes.

J'entrouvris les yeux et sentie qu'elle que chose de froid me couler sur les poignets. Puis je sentie quelque chose qui me retenter asie. Et seulement quand j'eux ouvris les yeux en entier je remarquai que j'étais asie sur une chaise les mains menotter dans mon dos a une chaise, ainsi que mes pied au pied de celle-ci. Il me fallut encore quelque minutes avant de m'habituer a la peigne ombre et que je le remarque lui qui avais disparut, évaporer dans la nature asie dans un coin de la pièce presque vide. Quand il remarqua que je commencer à m'agiter il se leva et posas son bouquin. Puis il s'approcha de moi, pour s'arrêter brusquement. Il me regarda longuement et il esquissa un petit sourire.

-« tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce, tu es encore super beau ».

-« merci, toi aussi ».je préfère rester prudent pour l'un ce tant je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il a prévus de me faire.

Il s'asie sur mes genoux et me smacka.

-« tu ne peux pas s'avoir à qu'elle point tu m'as manqué, ainsi que le toucher de nos lèvres et aussi celle de notre peau qui s'efflore ».

-« moi aussi tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais inquiète ».

-« alors pourquoi ta pas voulus venir avec moi ? ».

-« je suis désoler mais j'ai trouvé et je trouve toujours qu'il y a une trop grand barrière qui nous sépare et j'avais peur que à cause de cas on ne puis plus jamais se voir si je me rater en voulant escalader la barrière ».

-« tu aurais dû essayer, au moins tu ne te serais pas fait harceler ».

-« oui peut être que tu as raison ».

-« j'ai toujours raison ! ». dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il se levas et allumas la lumière, si qui m'aveuglas quelque second avant que je voile une genre de caves entièrement bétonner. Il y avait un canapé lit, un petit frigo/congélateur, une énorme armoire, moi sur ma chaise au milieu de cette salle et une caméras pauser à ma droit de telle magnier à ce que l'on voile toute la pièce dans l'objectif. Il alluma la caméra et venu s'assoir à nouveau sur mes genoux.


	2. Chapter 2

Il me rembrassa à nouveau mais plus longuement cette fois avant d'arrêter car je n'arriver presque plus à respirer. Il m'y sa main sur mon entre jambe et me dit :

-« tu band déjà alors que je tes juste embrasser et allumer la cameras qui est en train de nous filmer ».

-« c'est normal tu es tellement sexy et cas fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas revus un telle homme aussi sexy sur mes genoux qui m'embrasse ».

Il me regarda reprendre m'a respirations, puis il me dit :

-« si je te détache de la chaise tu me promet de ne pas me repousser et de t'en fuir ? ».

J'hochas la tête pour lui dire oui. Il clissa doucement sa main dans mon dos et il enleva la corde qui retenait les menottes attachées à la chaise et aussi les menottes à mes pieds. Il m'attrapa et me posa sur le canapé qui était ouvert. Puis il déchira mon haut.

-« t'es muscle aussi nom pas bouger d'un pouce tes toujours légèrement muscles, mais pas trop, ni pas axée. T'es toujours comme je t'es aimée ». Il enleva à son tour son t-shirt

-« toi par contre tu as vachement gagné en masse musculaire au niveau du tors et des bras ».

-« tu trouves ? ».

-« oui sinon je ne te le dirais pas si c'est faux ».

Il se mit à rougir, c'est tellement minions lui qui veux faire son dur se laisser allais aussi facilement que ça, vers les couleurs pivoine juste par ce que je lui ai dit ça.

Il allait m'embrasser, mais finalement il dévia de sa trajectoire pour aller vers mon cou et il commença à me mordiller, puis lécher les morsures. Je sentais comme une brulure à chaque fois qu'il arrêter de me toucher. Soudain je sentie une main se resserre sur mon membre. Alors que les goutte rouge commencer à sortir des morsures et goutter sur les draps, il était en train d'enlever mon jean et mon caleçons. Je posit mes main dans ces cheveux et je jouai avec c'est quelque mèches qui se trouver à proximité de mes doigts. Il prit alors mon membre en bouche en vessant des vas et vient de plus en plus rapide, en fessant glisser sa langue sur mon gland. Puis il s'arrêta et me fissent avec ces profonds yeux noir d'envie, pour finalement relâcher mon membre. Il partit en direction du placard et il en sortie une laisse. Il me la mit, s'allongeas sur le lit et me dit

-« à ton tours de me faire ça ».

Il tira un grand coup sur la laisse de t-elle manière à ce que je me retrouve devant ça bas. Je descendis la fermeture éclair de son jean avec les dents. Je dû faire pareille pour son caleçon car il n'avait pas l'aire de vouloir m'enlever ses menotte de mes main. Je voulais tellement le toucher du bout des doigts, mais il ne voulait pas. Je pris alors son membre qui grossi à peigne lèges mis dans ma bouche. J'essaie de faire la même chose que lui pour qu'il évite de se fâcher. Au bout d'un moment il me souleva la tête et m'embrassa et me dit :

-« je suis désoler je n'aurais pas dû venir te voir » quelque l'arme couler sur ces joue ».

-« mais non c'est pas grave je suis heureux que tu sois venus me confirmer que tu allais bien ».

-« oui mais je suis sûr et certain que si tu serais venus avec moi il ne t'aurait pas autant fait s'ouvrir et mal traiter ».

-« tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas pu survivre a tout ça, Non seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement, car nous ne sommes pas né dans le même monde ».

-« je suis né où par rapport à toi ? Car la maintenant je suis devant toi et j'ai toujours vécus a coter de toi dans ce monde ci ».

-« tu es née avec un père alcoolique et drogué, une mère qui se prostituer. Alors que moi mes parents sont mort avant que je puisse les connaitre. Je ne me rappelle même plus de leurs visages. Moi je n'ai en lever la vie a personne de mes propres main ».

-« tu as peut être raison, mais ça n'explique en rien pourquoi ».

-« je te dit juste que je t'aime, mais nous ne pouvons pas. Nous sommes trop différent ici. Il faudrait trouver une manière d'y arriver ».

Il y eux un moment de silence avent qu'il me demande

-« le gun ou le couteau ? ».

Je lui montrai le couteau du regard et il prit le couteau. Il me trancha l'avant de la gorge. Alors que j'agoniser et que mes paupière se fermer. Je le vit prendre le gun et se la pointer sur la tempe. Il prit mon indexe avec sa main libre pour la posée sur la détente. J'appuis sur la détente quand je compris qu'il était prêt. Je ne pus crier à l'aide pour qu'on vienne nous aider à cause du coup qui était axée profond atteindre mes cordes vocales. Alors on va mourir ici tout seul. Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler. Dans le dernier souffle je dis au corps inerte sur moi :

-« c'est vrais qu'on n'a jamais était "normal", donc c'est "normal" que notre mors ne sois pas "normal" ».

Mes paupière se fermis et dans ma dernier pensée de lucidité j'espérer le retrouver de l'autre coter, pour qu'on puisse parlait sans pensée à l' avenir et au future.

J'entrouvris les yeux et sentie qu'elle que chose de froid me couler sur les poignets. Puis je sentie quelque chose qui me retenter asie. Et seulement quand j'eux ouvris les yeux en entier je remarquai que j'étais asie sur une chaise les mains menotter dans mon dos a une chaise, ainsi que mes pied au pied de celle-ci. Il me fallut encore quelque minutes avant de m'habituer a la peigne ombre et que je le remarque lui qui avais disparut, évaporer dans la nature asie dans un coin de la pièce presque vide. Quand il remarqua que je commencer à m'agiter il se leva et posas son bouquin. Puis il s'approcha de moi, pour s'arrêter brusquement. Il me regarda longuement et il esquissa un petit sourire.

-« tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce, tu es encore super beau ».

-« merci, toi aussi ».je préfère rester prudent pour l'un ce tant je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il a prévus de me faire.

Il s'asie sur mes genoux et me smacka.

-« tu ne peux pas s'avoir à qu'elle point tu m'as manqué, ainsi que le toucher de nos lèvres et aussi celle de notre peau qui s'efflore ».

-« moi aussi tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais inquiète ».

-« alors pourquoi ta pas voulus venir avec moi ? ».

-« je suis désoler mais j'ai trouvé et je trouve toujours qu'il y a une trop grand barrière qui nous sépare et j'avais peur que à cause de cas on ne puis plus jamais se voir si je me rater en voulant escalader la barrière ».

-« tu aurais dû essayer, au moins tu ne te serais pas fait harceler ».

-« oui peut être que tu as raison ».

-« j'ai toujours raison ! ». dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il se levas et allumas la lumière, si qui m'aveuglas quelque second avant que je voile une genre de caves entièrement bétonner. Il y avait un canapé lit, un petit frigo/congélateur, une énorme armoire, moi sur ma chaise au milieu de cette salle et une caméras pauser à ma droit de telle magnier à ce que l'on voile toute la pièce dans l'objectif. Il alluma la caméra et venu s'assoir à nouveau sur mes genoux.


End file.
